


Cosmic Love

by abrokecupoftea



Series: When I Say Vol, You Say Tron [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Dead Friends, Fluff, Friendship, Gay Keith (Voltron), Ghosts, Griffin is a little ooc, Hurt, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, Kissing, Lance (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Lance (Voltron) Has Self-Esteem Issues, Lance Needs a Hug, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Romance, Slow Build, Teacher Lance, beta read by grammarly, he gets a dance instead, i wrote this, im making lance suffer lmao, its just sad, why am i crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrokecupoftea/pseuds/abrokecupoftea
Summary: Lance knew that he should stop doing this. It wasn't healthy. But really, what was a little bit of his sanity worth for a chance to laugh with them again?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: When I Say Vol, You Say Tron [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012608
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	Cosmic Love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So! 
> 
> First:  
> The title is based on two things:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AbyoORa1jdA&list=TLPQMDUxMTIwMjBq1u4EBO5yQw&index=12  
> This video and the song Cosmic Love by Florence + the Machine
> 
> Second:  
> Chapter Playlist:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6bEZOa06IVntsAycMeaWGJ  
> \- Cosmic Love by Florence + the Machine  
> \- Runaway Baby by Bruno Mars (This songs screams klance fight me)
> 
> Third:  
> The fic itself is loosely based on We Were Liars by E. Lockhart
> 
> ~don't repost anywhere without permission~

Lance started everyday like how he normally did. He woke up. And then immediately wished he hadn't. 

His hand shot out to his nightstand where he fumbled with a short white box, almost gasping in relief as he downed two Advils. 

"You know," A voice came from the foot of his bed. He propped himself up on his elbows and squinted over the dim light of his room. "That can't be healthy. You'll probably die of like, scoliosis or something."

Lance smiled a little, despite himself. "I don't think that's how Advils work, Pidge. Also, haven't I told you to stop coming into my room?"

Pidge gave a cheeky grin before muttering, "You might have. Once. I think. I'm not sure. Anyway, hurry up. Hunk's making his pancakes, you know, the ones that are soft and fluffy, and they're _so_ easy to chew. Those." Her eyes glowed, and for a second, Lance almost tricked himself into believing she was here.

He squeezed his eyes shut, and when he opened them again, she was gone.

.-.

_"You know, I'm gonna do it. I'll prove them all wrong." Pidge sat on the rooftop, gazing up at the stars. "Sometimes, I hate them. The stars. They took them away, and now I'm- I'm all alone. I hate it. I hate them. I shouldn't hate them." Lance watched, as Pidge blinked away tears._

_"We won't leave you alone, you know that, right? We're Voltron, Legendary Defenders of Each Other, and we will never, ever leave you alone."_

_"I know." Pidge had softly. "I know."_

_They spent hours like that, curled up against each, staring at the stars. Lance threaded his fingers through her hair._

_"Should we start growing out your hair again?"_

_"The Garrison would hate that, and you know it."_

_Lance gave a small hum. "That's exactly why we should do it."_

_Pidge laughed, sounding happy. It didn't last long. "We?"_

_Lance nodded in affirmation. "Yeah. I'm getting bored of cutting it every two weeks."_

_Pidge laughed again. "Only if you'll let me braid it."_

_"I'll let you do anything, Pidgey-boo."_

_.-._

Lance swallowed harshly. _Pidge isn't alone_ , he reminded himself. _She isn't alone._

He slowly got out of bed, robotically moving through the motions of brushing and showering. With a small sigh, he rummaged through the boxes that were scattered around his bed, looking for anything that wasn't covered in holes or mothballs. 

He managed to find a worn-down pair of shorts, and a shirt that only had one, barely noticeable hole. Shrugging those on, he left his room, picking his way through the boxes that littered the small landing. 

_I'll have to start unpacking soon._

He walked down the stairs, halting as he turned to move into the kitchen. 

"Lance! Buddy! You're up! See, look, I made pancakes! Pidge was super excited when she came down. She woke you up, didn't she?"

Lance grinned, smelling nothing but dust and mold. "Yeah, she did. Did she come down already?" He sat down at the deserted table, pulling out the only chair and sitting on it. He should stop this. It's unhealthy.

Hunk turned around and smiled, holding a plate stacked with pancakes. "Here! Breakfast is served!" 

Lance held out his hands, feeling nothing but stale air touch them. "Feed me." He tilted his head up and opened his mouth. When he closed it again, he swore he could taste the butter that decorated the top of Hunks' famous pancakes. 

He wasn't crying. Really.

.-.

" _I mean, it connects people, right? It's what brings us together." Hunk was storming up and down their room, frustrated. "And he- that piece of-" Even when he was mad, Hunk couldn't find it in himself to cuss._

_"Shit?" Lance offered._

_Hunk nodded. "Yeah. He can't just insult other people's food! Food is a- it's something more than just food- it's an experience! He-" Groaning, Hunk rubbed his eyes, attempting to discreetly wipe away his tears._

_Lance was pissed. Fucking Griffon._

_"It- it didn't taste bad, right? I mean if it did- tell me. I'm gonna make it better."_

" _It didn't taste bad. Seriously. Your Mom would have cried with joy if she tasted it."_

_"You- you think so? Really?"_

_"Truly. Cadets honor."_

_Hunk gave a weak grin. "I-"_

_Pidge stormed into the room, anger radiating off her in waves. "I heard what happened today at the Cafeteria. You have two minutes to try and talk me out of murder."_

_Lance shrugged, slumping back into his cot. "No point. I wouldn't be able to make a convincing case." Pidge's lips twitched up into a fraction of a smile, before settling back into a frown._

_"Guys, I get it- kinda, but really? Murder?"_

_Pidge turned around. "Hunk. That-that- egotistical, pompous, bastard dared to insult your pancakes, and got you cleaning duty for the rest of the month! Not only that, but he also made you cry!" Lance frowned._

_"I was the one that got us cleaning duty. Griffin's in the Medbay with a broken bone."_

_"Thank god. It'll make the rest of his death go much smoother. For us, not him." Hunk looked terrified._

_Pidge sighed, "Fine. I won't kill him. I'll just mess with his scores a bit." Hunk groaned, giving up._

_"Fine, fine. I'll go bake a cake for when you get expelled."_

_Lance laughed, "Guess I'll have to make sure I eat it before I get dragged out."_

.-.

Lance leaned back in the chair and glanced at his watch. 9:32. He should probably start leaving soon.

He stood up and started walking towards the front door, looking through the boxes holed up in front of it. He grinned in victory as he found his coat.

Making sure to grab the keys, he left, locking the door behind him, stopping only to put on the coat. 

The trees were starting to lose their leaves, and according to the forecast, Winter would be arriving soon. He'd have to invest in a winter coat before then.

He didn't look the slightest bit fazed when he saw a flash of red beside him.

"Keith. How are you?" The black-haired man grinned.

"Better than you, I guess. You do nothing but mope and talk to us."

"There's nothing I would rather do." Keith raised his eyebrows at this.

"Could I bribe you with garlic knots?"

Lance snorted. "Can you even _get_ garlic knots?" 

Keith frowned. "At least I'm making an effort. Dumbass."

"Your dumbass."

Keith smiled in agreement. "My dumbass."

They walked together in silence for a few more steps.

"Where are you going?"

"Therapy." Keith looked over. 

"It wasn't your choice."

Lance shook his head. "Nope. I'm only going because of my job." 

Keith frowned. "You got a _job_ and you didn't tell us?" 

Lance looked away. "I didn't tell _you_."

Keith stared at the ground, hiding his face. "Why." 

"I didn't want you to think I was replacing you." 

Keith shook his head. "Lance, it's a _job_. A fucking job! You can't- Why would you think- _Replacing me?_ "

"I'm teaching. At a nearby university." Keith studied his face for a moment before sighing.

"Which subject?" 

"Astronomy." 

"Space, huh."

"It makes me feel closer to you. And Pidge, and Hunk. It feels like you're all right next to me." 

"Sentimental idiot."

"I believe the proper term is romantic."

Keith huffed out a laugh. "My romantic idiot."

Lance smiled, "All yours."

"All mine."

.-.

_His birthday. God, how could he have forgotten?_

_"Do you think that puts me in the worst teammate category?"_

_Pidge snorted. "This puts you in the worst boyfriend category."_

_Lance blushed, shielding his face with his hands. "I'm not his boyfriend!"_

_"You guys are basically dating. Seriously. The sexual tension between you guys is pewwww," Pidge stretched her hands towards the ceiling. "Off the charts."_

_The door opened and Hunk walked in with a cake. "Have you guys decided what you're giving Keith?"_

_"Yup!" Pidge held up an electronic device. "A drone to follow and take pictures of Lance."_

_"Pidge!" Lance doubled over, his face resembling a tomato._

_"Kidding, kidding. I think that he would like it though. It would at least save me from acting as your go-between."_

_Hunk laughed. "Me too, I'm tired of having to constantly report Lance's location."_

_Lance's eyes bugged out. "He what?" His voice came out more breathless than what he would have liked._

_"How do you think he managed to 'accidentally' bump into you?"_

_"Oh, god..stop, please." Pidge snorted._

_"You're happy about it," She accused._

_"It's mutual, Pidge. Let Lance process that."_

_"I have the perfect gift for him."_

_Pidge frowned. "What is it?"_

_Lance grinned, before bringing a finger to his lips. "It's a secret."_

_"Oh ho ho, flirty Lance is back~" Pidge grinned. "Go get 'em, tiger."_

_"I thought flirty Lance only appears when he's drunk?" Hunk asked, confused._

_Pidge giggled, "Like that one time Lance was all over Keith?"_

_Lance grimaced. "I don't remember that."_

_Hunk rolled his eyes, "Yeah, 'cause you passed out on top of him, like, five minutes later."_

_"I'm never drinking again."_

_"Liar, liar, a cadet's on fire~" Pidge sang._

_"Fucking gremlin."_

_"Lance," Hunk warned. "Let's keep cussing to a minimum. Anyways, Keith should be ready by now."_

_They walked through the winding halls of the Garrison, eventually ending up in front of Keith's room._

_"Lucky motherfucker, he gets a single room."_

_Hunk sighed. "Pidge," he said warningly._

_"Yeah, yeah. No cussing, got it."_

_Pidge knocked on the door, and seconds later, Keith opened the door._

_Lance's breath caught in his throat. Keith hadn't taken the time to comb out his hair, and he looked beautiful, especially with the flickering light of the candles fanning his face._

_If he didn't know before, he definitely knew now. He was so fucking gay for his teammate._

_"Let us in," Pidge told him, shoving her way into his room. Keith blinked, still processing what was happening._

_"Happy Birthday, Keith!" Hunk passed over, starting to set up the cake and plates on the floor._

_Keith looked over at Lance._

_"Happy Birthday." Before he could back out, Lance grabbed Keith's face and kissed him, softly, on his lips._

_He was glad it was dark. It would be hard to make out his blush in such dim lighting._

_He jolted as he felt an arm snake around his hips. "I hope that wasn't my birthday present."_

_Lance grinned, euphoria bubbling beneath his skin. "Definitely not."_

_"Could you guys, like, get off of each other for at least five minutes? I wanna eat cake!" Lance felt himself and Keith getting pushed apart by Pidge._

_"Here, your gift. It's a drone. It can also take pictures." Pidge handed the object to Keith, then refocused her attention on the cake._

_"Wh- I thought you said you were kidding!" Lance exclaimed._

_"I lied. Oops."_

_"Fucking gremlin."_

_"Lance,"_

_"Yes, yes. I know- no cussing."_

_Lance felt himself getting pulled back into Keith's arms. He began to play with his sleeves. "You wanna stay over after the party?"_

_"You better say yes, you piece of shit!"_

_"Pidge!"_

_"I would like that."_

_"He means that he would love to fuck you too."_

_"_ **_Pidge,"_ **

_"Sorry Hunk, but, I'm right and you know it."_

_Keith laughed, clutching Lance closer to him._

_"Good to know," He murmured into Lance's ear, "We could have done so much if we had known sooner, don't you think?"_

_"See? Hunk! Look at this! Sexual tension! Pewww!" Pidge raised her hands to show her point._

_"You know what, I'm going to get some cake and leave. Don't do anything weird." Hunk grabbed two slices of cake and steered Pidge out._

_"You better fuck him hard, Keith. I'm serious, I don't want to see him in anything except for your clothes tomorrow!"_

_"Pidge, let's go, come on," Hunk managed to somehow drag Pidge while balancing two plates of cake. Lance was impressed._

_As the door closed behind them, Pidge saying, somewhat faintly, "God, they won't even wait until we leave. Horny bastards."_

_Keith chuckled lightly, before pushing Lance against the closest wall. "Well, now we're alone."_

_"Nice observation, genius."_

_"What do you think we should do now?" Keith grinned as he saw Lance pout._

_"You could follow Pidge's suggestion and fuck me. Hard, preferably."_

_"Good idea." Keith leaned in and began to kiss up his jaw, smirking as Lance began to breathe heavily._

_Keith paused to lift Lance, carrying him to the cot while resuming his kisses, this time at his neck._

_He managed to gently drop Lance onto the cot, watching as Lance began to strip. He turned slightly, letting the moonlight fall over his body, making him glow._

_"Happy birthday, Keith."_

_\--_

_Keith woke up to the rustling of his duvet, opening his eyes to see Lance nestled in the curve of his chest. He smiled softly, tracing his fingers over the planes of his neck, chest, stomach, lower, and lower, until Lance woke up with a moan._

_"Again." Keith grinned as Lance pulled himself closer._

_"Of course." They were probably, most definitely late. But that was a problem for another time._

_\--_

_"Do you think aliens exist?"_

_"Aliens?"_

_"Yeah, with like, tentacles and stuff."_

_"I can't tell if you're horny or serious."_

_"Keith-"_

_"Okay, okay. Yeah, I believe aliens exist. Without tentacles, though. That's only in your imagination."_

_"Dumbass."_

_"Your dumbass."_

_"All mine."_

_.-._

By the time Lance glanced up, Keith had disappeared. 

The rest of the walk was silent, except for the chatter of other people. Lance tuned them out, focusing on putting one foot in front of the other.

Eventually, Lance reached the address the University had given him.

One foot in front of the other.

Lance entered, the sharp smell of plastic and rust greeting him as he let the door close behind him.

"Hello, can I help you?" Lance looked up to see an elderly lady smiling at him.

"Uh, I'm here for an appointment."

She nodded, "Name please?"

"Lance McClain."

"Great, Mr.McClain, if you would mind waiting until we're ready for you."

Lance gave an unsure nod before choosing a chair nestled in the back corner of the office.

Before he could even reach it, three figures intercepted him.

"Is it okay for me to talk to you guys before my first therapy session?"

"Probably," Pidge shrugged carelessly, before popping one of the cheap candies they offered into her mouth. "Disgusting. Are you sure they aren't trying to kill you?"

"Don't eat the red ones, they taste awful."

"Gee, you couldn't have said anything sooner, Hunk you asshole?" Pidge asked as she spit a red-colored candy into a nearby trash can.

"Looks pretty plain for a waiting room." Keith walked around, looking at the numerous posters tacked onto the walls. "Hey, look at this one! There's a penguin on it!"

"What are you guys trying to do?"

Keith sighed. "We're trying to cheer you up."

"Pidge purposefully ate that candy to make me feel better?"

"No," Keith admitted with a sheepish smile.

"Of course not," Pidge said from the other side of the room. "That's your boyfriend's job."

"Mr.McClain, we're ready for you." The elderly lady appeared, waiting to show him to whichever room. 

"McClain. I think Kogane would suit you better. Or should we hyphen it? Kogane-McClain? McClain-Kogane? Lance Kogane. Keith McClain. I like Lance Kogane."

Lance huffed in amusement. "I like Lance Kogane too."

"That- that was a proposal! Jesus, Keith, have you ever heard of _timing?"_

"I'm baking the cake."

"Of course you are, I wouldn't eat anyone else's cake."

"You know Pidge, we could just not invite you to our wedding."

"We're having a wedding?"

"Of course we are."

Lance followed the lady out into a narrow and dimly lit hallway.

"The walls are peeling. Lance, _the walls are peeling._ "

" _This_ is where they're sending you?"

"Get a new therapist soon, Love."

"Pet names? When did this happen?"

"So disgustingly sweet."

Lance was led into an equally dim room, a woman barely distinguishable in the mass of shadows.

"I don't like her."

"Jealous, much?"

"He already agreed to marry you, dumbass."

"Don't call me a dumbass."

"But Lance calls you a dumbass all the time!"

"It's okay because I love him, you fucking gremlin."

"Hunk! Keith called me a gremlin! And he cussed!"

"Why am I the parental figure?"

"Lance McClain, right?"

"Kogane, actually. Lance Kogane. My boyfri- uh, my financé just proposed to me, like, a minute ago."

"Mr. McClain-"

"Kogane." Lance should stop. He really should.

His therapist sighed. "Mr. _Kogane_ , the reason you have been referred to me is because of your," She paused to check something, "tendencies to talk to yourself, and your hallucinations. Am I right?"

"I'm not- I don't talk to myself. Not really."

"Oh?"

"I'm- I talk to them. They're here and I-" Lance breaks off to shrug.

"She's a therapist?" Hunk asked, disbelievingly.

"Doesn't seem like it to me."

"Mr.Mc-Kogane. What do they tell you?"

"Not much. We talk about our days, what's happening, they help remember my appointments."

"Relatively harmless, then."

"Is she saying that we would hurt Lance?"

"What the fuck."

"I really, _really_ , don't like her." 

"Mr.Kogane, based on my sources-"

"What is she, a fucking reporter?"

"Fucking shitty school funds."

"What do you mean 'my sources'?"

"I'm sorry, but I talked to some of your old teachers at the Garrison. You were shaping up to be a great pilot. Shame, what happened."

Pidge, Hunk, and Keith go eerily quiet.

"What do you mean?"

"It's what I suspected. Do you remember what happened on June 10th, XXXX?"

"Yeah, we went to go find Pidge's dad and brother."

"Would you mind walking me through that day?"

"We, um, Pidge- she received a signal or something, and then- we all went, snuck in, really- and stole," Lance winces on the word, "an aircraft. We were going to fly over to the area where the signal came from, but then- there was a-um, a- I don't- really remember. What happened?"

Pidge, Hunk, and Keith remain silent, glancing nervously at Lance.

"You don't remember?"

"No."

.-.

_June 10th, XXXX_

_"I'm telling you, I got a signal from there."_

_"Pidge, that's in space. It's literally out of this world."_

_"Was that a pun- hey wait- was that a pun?"_

_"There are four of us, we'll be fine. Two pilots, a mechanic, and a technician, we're good to go."_

_"Pidge- you're not getting it. It's in fucking outer space. We can't just hop on a spacecraft and fly up without raising any alarms."_

_"Not to mention- we'd probably get expelled."_

_"None of you guys fucking understand! You all have your families, waiting for you at home! I have no one! No one! They were taken from me, and fuck if I don't do whatever I can to get them back."_

_"Wait a damn second Pidge- I'm a fucking orphan, You think I don't feel lonely? Miss my dad?"_

_"You have Lance!"_

_"We're a team, guys- let's just- I don't know, think through this calmly, and- hey! Pidge!"_

_"Pidge- where are you going?"_

_"To find my family."_

_"Seriously- I just wanted to cuddle with you tonight-" Keith groaned, laying his head on top of Lance's heart. His heartbeat was soothing._

_"I would love to, but first let's go make sure she's okay. And see if we can help her."_

_"Not you too! It's in space, Lance! Space! Out. Of. This. Fucking. World."_

_"Language, Keith."_

_"Sorry."_

_\--_

_"Someone please tell me why I decided to go through with this plan?"_

_"Because you love me?"_

_"God fucking dammit."_

_"Normally I have nothing against your lovey-doveyness, but let's hurry up. The spaceship won't steal itself."_

_"How rude of it."_

_"Sarcasm doesn't look good on you, Hunky-boo."_

_The sudden noise of approaching people caused them to all pile up behind a tarp-covered object, waiting for the footsteps to fade away._

_"Fucking Griffon," Pidge ground out, looking at the patrolling Space Cadet with venom._

_"The cafeteria incident happened months ago, there's no point in holding a grudge."_

_"It's what I'm good at, though."_

_Lance snickered, causing Keith to kiss him. "Shut up, we can't get caught now."_

_"Seriously, we're in the middle of a fucking heist, tone down the PDA."_

_"Couples," Hunk groaned, rolling his eyes._

_"He's gone, let's go."_

_They walked slowly and carefully, making their way across the Garrison towards the hanger._

_"The second we enter, the alarms are going to go off. So let's choose one and run, got it."_

_"Let's do this!"_

_"We are, Voltron, Legendary Defenders of..."_

_"...The kitchen?"_

_"No, that's you, Hunk. We need something for all of us."_

_"How about each other."_

_"Voltron: Legendary Defenders of Each Other."_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Should we have a chant, too?"_

_"When I say Vol, you say Tron! Vol!"_

_"Uh, Tron?"_

_"Can we please, please just focus on getting that damn aircraft?"_

_\--_

_"Woah, this state of the art technology right here"_

_"Why couldn't we have used one of these for our entrance exam?"_

_"Shut up and pilot the spacecraft properly, you fucking idiot."_

_"Me? The idiot? Keith! My feelings have been hurt."_

_"Boo-hoo, I never complained whenever you called me a gremlin, did I?"_

_"You did, you fucking idiot."_

_"Hunk!"_

_"Why am I the parental figure in this situation?"_

_"Who else would it be, Keith?"_

_"Keith~"_

_"No."_

_"Rude."_

_Pidge pouted, before setting up the tablet. "Hey, look, the signal is growing stronger!"_

_"He..us...do..the...ter..hide..."_

_"Not strong enough, I guess."_

_"Let's keep flying, then."_

_"Hey, guys- I think somethings wrong with the left-wing."_

_"The what?"_

_"The left-wing, dumbass."_

_"Hey, don't call my boyfriend a dumbass."_

_"The wing! Guys, the wing!"_

_"It's on fire."_

_"That's fire?"_

_"It's purple, Jesus."_

_"Uh, sorry to be the bringer of more bad news, but-"_

_"More? Is it the Garrison?"_

_"First of all, don't interrupt. Second, I really, really, hope so."_

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"Come up here and see for yourself."_

_Pidge leaned on the console, eyeing the purple and black spacecraft._

_"I'm going to take a wild guess and say those aren't the Garrison's ships."_

_"One point for Hunk."_

_The spacecraft seemed to wobble for a moment, before launching a missile at their spacecraft._

_"Lance- Lance, move the fucking ship. Now!"_

_"Already on it,"_

_They all went flying as the spacecraft jolted, trying to go faster._

_"Shit, shit, shit."_

_"What now?"_

_"They're gaining on us."_

_"I thought this was state of the art technology!"_

_"Clearly not-"_

_A high-pitched keening sound echoed through the spacecraft, interrupting Lance. The spacecraft shuddered as its' top was blown off, purple smoke cloaked the rip, making it invisible._

_"The left wing's gone! And- so is the ceiling?"_

_"What the fu- oh my God you're right."_

_"They sliced the top off!"_

_Pidge glanced at the console, where Keith and Lance were desperately trying to work around the... minor damages._

_"Guys..uh, we have about two minutes before the ship goes down. Any last words?"_

_"What do you mean 'the ship goes down'?"_

_"Exactly what I said, we lost the left-wing, and the right-wing is getting more and more unstable. Within the two minutes, we're going to fall, and- it's unavoidable."_

_"Lance, this means that- that we're going to die, right?"_

_"...Probably."_

_"I'm- I'm so sorry for dragging you guys into this. I should have just left it alone-"_

_"Don't do that, Pidge. We all chose to go with you when we followed you. We're a team, right? Teammates don't give up on each other, even if it means dying together."_

_"Then, I have something to say. One last thing." Pidge took a deep breath. "I-"_

_A sharp sound vibrated around what was left of the spaceship, cutting off Pidge. Blaring, red lights started blinking, and a countdown began._

_10_

_"Keith, I love you, oh god, I love you- so much."_

_9_

_"Me too, love, me too." Keith pulled Lance on top of him and held him close, gently swaying as the aircraft began to fall."_

_8_

_"I'm scared- god I'm so fucking scared I-"_

_7_

_"Don't be scared, Hunk. We'll be together, until the end."_

_6_

_"Until the end."_

_5_

_"Earlier, what I wanted to say," Pidge flinched as the spacecraft began to pick up speed, "You know, when I was younger, before my dad got taken away- he used to tell me, that one day, I would find my own crew. And I- I really think this is it. We're a team and a crew and a family, and- we're going to do great things together, yeah?"_

_4_

_"Yeah, one last cheer for Voltron, then?"_

_3_

_"When I say Vol, You say Tron,"_

_2_

_"Vol,"_

_1_

_"Tr-"_

_0_

_.-._

_Oh, God._ Lance glanced up at the trio. 

"What happened?" Tears were starting to streak down Lance's face. "Keith, Keith- _what happened?"_

"We're dead." Keith flinched as Pidge spoke up.

"You're- _god_ you're dead."

"Love-"

"You're _dead_. Jesus." Lance glanced up, "Then what about the proposal? Did you just say what I wanted you to say because you're just-" Lance stopped to let out a hysterical laugh, "Just a figment of my imagination, now? A- a hallucination I dreamed up? _God."_

"No, never. I meant what I said, and if I have to wait for a lifetime to be able to hold you and call you mine again, then goddammit, I'll wait." Keith kneeled down, cupping his face. "Please, don't doubt me like that. I was able to see you, talk with you, laugh with you, _be_ with you. I enjoyed every moment we spent together, dead and alive, and I will always wait for you. Forever, if that's what it takes."

Lance choked out a sob.

"I'm not surprised. Why am I not surprised? Pidge, Hunk- _why the fuck am I not surprised that you're dead_?"

"I think- subconsciously, you always knew." His therapist, _he doesn't even know her name goddammit, s_ aid. "I believe that this was your brain's way of coping. To try and stop the survivor's guilt from taking over you. To help you live your life."

"Without them, you mean."

She nodded, "To help ease you back into society. I'll give you a minute. We can talk about future appointments if you would like." She got up and left the room, closing the door all the way.

"You're dead. All of you."

They nodded, quick, jerking movements.

"Was it- did it hurt? When you died?"

"We didn't feel anything. At least I didn't." Pidge looked at the other two as they agreed with her. "Dead on impact."

"Were you, lonely? At all?" 

Pidge shook her head.

"I wasn't. Up until my last moments, and even after, I had everybody. You, Keith, and Hunk, I was never alone. Even back at the Garrison. You never let me feel lonely. You never let any of us feel lonely, or unhappy." Pidge choked up. "I love that about you. You deserve more than what we can give you. The stars, the galaxies. You deserve all of it."

"You know," Hunk spoke up, "I don't- we don't hate you, you know- for surviving. I'm really happy that at least one of us can live- and- I, _oh god_ ," Hunk sniffled, brushing away his tears with the back of his hand. "I loved being able to cook for you, one last time. You know? Completing the circle, and all that." Hunk gave a dry laugh.

"I love you. I never stopped loving you. When we found out that you had survived, I was happy. Really fucking happy. It was like a dream come true. And the fact that, even though I died, I can still touch you, and kiss you," Keith paused, pulling Lance's face closer for a kiss. "That makes me never want to wake up again, if it means I can kiss you- over and over and over again. Don't cry, Love, please don't cry." Keith stood up, pulling Lance along with him. "One last dance, Love?"

Lance nodded, and in his therapist's dimly lit room, he danced. He was dipped and twirled and _kissed_ , as one by one, they disappeared.

First it was Pidge. She disappeared without a word, gone before Lance could truly say goodbye.

Then it was Hunk. "Live for me, please?" And Lance vowed to, with all his heart.

Finally it was Keith. The last note of their silent dance struck, and Keith leaned down to kiss him, a silent promise of forever ingrained in his lips. 

"Wait for me?"

"Forever."

And then he was gone, truly gone. And Lance found himself all alone.

\--

His therapist, as it turns out, _did_ have a name. Her name was Emelia Lestor, and she and her wife owned three dogs, each respectively named Huey, Dewey, and Louie. Lance blamed that on her deplorable sense of humor.

By his eleventh visit to her office, he began to feel a little more at home nestled between the awful, peeling walls, and the flickering lights. 

At first, he only came back to stare at the space where he and Keith had danced. Those visits had been quiet. The only sounds being made were the squeaking of his plastic chair and the rustling of the candy wrappers as he slowly ate through her dwindling supply. 

\--

"Why do you avoid the red ones?" She asked on his fourth visit.

"Because Hunk and Pidge said so."

"Are they still in your head?"

Lance had shrugged and the conversation had ended.

\--

"Do you like to dance?" He had asked once during his fifth visit.

"I think so," Emelia replied.

"Me too."

They didn't talk again until his seventh visit.

\--

"What do you like about space?"

"When I look up and see the stars, I feel less lonely."

"Not lonely. I think you just miss them."

"Am I not allowed to?"

Their conversation had ended there.

\--

"Someone once told me that I deserve the galaxies."

"They said that because they admire you."

"Someone once asked me to live for them."

"They asked you that because they trust you."

"Someone once asked me to dance with them."

"They asked you because they love you."

\--

"I don't want to die."

"Most people don't."

"But I want to see him again."

"What a conundrum."

\--

Lance wasn't _coping,_ per se, but he was getting better. Slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus Fuck. I'm crying. I'm literally sobbing as I type this. I knew what was going to happen. But I'm still fucking crying.  
> Originally, this was supposed to be a Haikyuu fic, but I couldn't agree with a pairing that would fit the overall theme of this fic. So I decided to hurt myself by making this a klance fic. 
> 
> Things about the fic:  
> \- I am proud to announce that they are engaged  
> \- Lance hears Runaway Baby one time and starts sobbing because it reminds him of Keith  
> \- Shiro, Matt, and Sam all die, because Shiro never escapes, and three of the future paladins are dead. Space daddy is sad. (Sorry, I just wanted to write Space daddy)  
> \- The countdown was the worst part to write  
> \- I started crying during the last dance  
> \- I really like Lance's therapist
> 
> Also- i'm kinda brain-dead right now, so if you see any tags that need to be added or removed please tell me!
> 
> I'm also open to criticism of any kind! My only request is that it is constructive and not there for the purpose of insulting me or my writing.
> 
> Thank you for reading this, and I hope you get a lot of sleep tonight!  
> \- Cup
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @woozi-is-164-cm or @abrokecupoftea  
> Find me on Discord @abrokecupoftea #7801


End file.
